


Lifting Up the Knight II

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Humor, Implied Relationships, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifting Up the Knight II

He rolled around in the wheel chair down the hall leading to the Colonel's quarters. He didn't really think that he would come back here again and wasn't planning to stay here long either.

He looked ahead at Rebecca in front of him who seemed very eager to see Hawkeye, whom of which she couldn't stop admiring which made the man find annoyance in and be fond of at the same time. Who knew that Rebecca would still want to be with him after what he had done to her and also after what had happened to him. Well...he hadn't really said yes to her request yet. He probably should be the one asking her out once again when she remembered their discussion.

Rebecca stood in front of the door at room 1055B and looked back at Havoc with a smile.

"What?" he asked at her strange smile.

"I thought you'd be more eager to see your boyfriend again." she teased. He choked on his own tongue.

"What the hell?! I don't bend that way!" He stated and Rebecca laughed, opening the door to the room. Rebecca held the door for him as he strolled in and they froze at the noises that were coming from behind a curtain.

"Damn Hawkeye! It's stuck! It's too tight." he heard Mustang speak.

"Sir...Just pull it out...!" Hawkeye now said seemingly out of breath.  _'What the hell?!'_.

"OH SHIT!" Havoc yelled out making Rebecca shush him and the curtain pull back showing a disgruntled Hawkeye and Mustang who seemed to be tangled with some tubes for the IV drip.

"Hawkeye! Help me get out of this thing. I'll never get out of it myself!" the raven haired man complained making Hawkeye flip her hair back and continued working at the tubes on the man's body. Rebecca and Havoc sighed in relief and looked at each other with nervous smiles.

"Is Havoc here yet Hawkeye...I thought I had heard - OW! That hurts!" Mustang exclaimed when Hawkeye took the roll of tape out of his hair, some strands still hanging on to the stickiness. She chuckled.

"Yes sir he's here." she said finally taking out the tubes that had been tangled on his body. "There. It's finished." she said, walking away from the man to put the tubes in its proper place.

"Uh..." Havoc started strolling in to be closer to the man, Rebecca went swiftly to hug her friend.

"Riza! I missed you!" she exclaimed while Riza chuckled.

"Rebecca. I saw you three days ago." Rebecca pulled back smiling and then soon turning to Mustang with a flip of her dark hair.

"I hope you haven't really tried anything to her you dog. And if you did," she turned back to Riza, "You, Riza, need to share details!" she said making Riza glare at her a little.

"No. Nothing." she said with a roll of her eyes. Rebecca pouted and Roy sighed.

"I'm sure anyway that the Lieutenant has a gun somewhere here." Mustang said. "Havoc's here right? I haven't heard him." he said leaning his head anywhere to hear the man. Havoc frowned.

"Uh. I don't appreciate that I'm being treated as invisible." he huffed. Everyone paused in the room, it's silence making Havoc feel a tense atmosphere. He swallowed in nervousness as he still continued staring at the Colonel who still seemed to have blank expression that hadn't seem to go away ever since he entered the room. Like he was seeing something else entirely, or wasn't acknowledging his presence.

"Havoc... I can't see you." It didn't take time for Havoc to process this in his head, but he felt sick in his gut at the words that were spoken, he didn't really believe him, choosing not to.

"That's...Yeah right." he chuckled darkly.

"Havoc!" Rebecca chastised and Havoc gave her a stern glare that made her flinch slightly.

"It's all right Captain. Hawkeye get the light." Mustang commanded. "I'll give him proof." Hawkeye hesitated for a moment and then walked over to the men with Rebecca trailing behind a bit nervous. "Shine it."

Havoc felt his gut clench tighter like he couldn't breath through any of his air passages. It was so unreal and so unlikely and he couldn't stop his stare as the colonels eyes did not respond to the light.

He leaned over his chair and grabbed Mustang by his collar, bringing him close to his face, Mustang still had that blank expression in his eyes and that was what did it. Hawkeye went to defend her superior, but Mustang held up a hand making her stop her movement with reluctance.

"What the hell Colonel! How do you expect to got to the top like this?! Are you saying even now that you'll wait for me?!" he gasped out with anguish while Rebecca grabbed for Havoc's arm.

"Jean. Let go." Rebecca said softly and a little sternly making the man deflate and loosen his grip from Mustangs shirt collar. It was silent and Rebecca still had her hand on Havoc's arm and Riza straightened out Mustangs uniform. Havoc shook his head with his face scrunched up with anger and grief, unbelief flowing through his eyes.

"This is bullshit." Havoc whispered. Mustang shook his head.

"I deserved it." Mustang said back with a wry smile on his face.

"Tell me." Havoc demanded. "Tell me  _everything_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I know I took a while to post a continuation. It's not done yet! :)


End file.
